Wasted
by Chimchanga
Summary: Olivia's undercover and Casey seeks comfort with her replacement: Dani Beck.  Set during season 8.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm bleated insistently as Casey opened her eyes. She groaned and covered her face with a pillow before conceding it was time to get up.

She staggered down the hall with one hand shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun striking through the window of her apartment. Usually Olivia would be up by now making coffee, scolding her jokingly for getting wasted on a work night but Olivia had been undercover for nearly a fortnight. Casey recalled the moments before her sudden departure - the hurried explanation while she packed. Casey had been angry and the

parting had not been pleasant. She'd ignored Olivia's attempts to kiss her goodbye which made the weeks without contact even harder to bare.

The only good thing about Olivia being gone was Casey could smoke in her apartment again which she took up enthusiastically. Lighting one up the redhead slumped on a kitchen stool in her underwear waiting for the water to boil. As it turned out making coffee was too much effort and she was running late anyway so Casey stubbed out her cigarette, slowly dressed and headed to the precinct.

Stepping from the elevator, Casey realized how horribly hungover she was and paused to rub her temples when a tall blonde woman collided with her. Hair pulled back with a haughty expression she glared at Casey then moved past her into the elevator. Walking close behind was Elliot who gave her an apologetic smile and mouthed "new partner" as the doors closed.

Casey frowned and weaved her way to Cragan's office.

The woman's name was Dani Beck and she was insufferable.

The sound of her voice caused Casey to grind her teeth and Liz was getting tired of her complaining during their bi-weekly lunch dates.

"Casey you can't assume Dani will immediately be the dream SVU officer, these things take time."

Casey sucked angrily on her cigarette "She's just so incompetent Liz! You should see her with the victims..."

"You need to stop measuring her against Olivia."

Liz sipped her coffee and continued "have you heard from her since she left?" She asked with a sympathetic pat of Casey's hand, who shook her head and took a swig of coffee.

"There's always a warm bed at my place!" Liz winked playfully,

"Why Judge Donnelly, this behavior is completely inappropriate!" Casey teased, Liz smiled wistfully "do you ever think about our time together?"

"Of course! you taught me everything I know Liz, I could never forget that."

"Well enough of this maudlin chatter," she said brusquely, "I've got a murder trial to oversee. Need a lift?"

"No I have a case to prep with Finn." Casey stood up and allowed Liz to kiss her lingeringly on the cheek before jumping on her bicycle.

Casey fell back onto her pillow with a hearty sigh. Unusually sober she found it hard to drift into sleep without Olivia's tanned arms wrapped around her naked body, and listened to the sounds of the city while she reflected on the day's events. Dani seemed to be subsiding into a mildly competent SVU officer, Casey's eyes were often drawn to her whenever she was at the precinct - the way she smiled was particularly beguiling. when Casey caught a direct hit (which wasn't very often) her stomach flipped inexplicably and she had to look away.

She arched her back into a languid stretch before brushing her pale fingers down her stomach then slipping them between her silky lips. running a finger over her swollen clitoris she savored the sensation and imagined Olivia's long fingers bringing her to ecstasy. Eyes closed she rubbed herself slowly as her mind began to wander. Release came quickly which left Casey gasping as she felt herself contract. She rolled over vaguely perplexed - it hadn't been Olivia on her mind at the climax, it had been Dani.

Week four with no word from Olivia. Casey sat at the bar nursing her whiskey on the rocks, warming up for another night of oblivion when Dani pulled up the stool beside her.

"Didn't pick you for a whiskey girl."

"I thought you were a detective" Casey replied coolly.

Dani shrugged "suit yourself," and signaled at the bar tender. They sat in silence for some time before Casey cracked. She look a deep breath:

"Look I'm sorry, its been a hard few weeks - for all of us."

Dani took a swig of her beer. "You don't like me much do you?"

Casey was throw off balance by her frankness "No that's not it...well not anymore."

The blonde woman's face broke into a genuine smile making her eyes twinkle

"I'm kind of glad about that. Shots?"

The redhead laughed "Sure why not?"

Casey pulled a face as the shot burnt down her esophagus "Oh Jesus I forgot how bad vodka is!"

Dani laughed "it helps if you have a beer chaser." She held her half empty bottle to Casey's lips and let the cool liquid dribble into her mouth. Their eyes locked and she felt a jolt in the pit of her stomach before Dani inadvertently poured too much beer in her mouth. Unable to help a sympathetic chuckle she patted Casey's back as she coughed and spluttered

"I think it came out my nose..."

"I have the cure for that."

"Oh boy do I want to know?"

"Sambucca!"

"Detective, if I didn't know better I'd think you were bent on getting me wasted."

Her answering grin was as wide as the Cheshire cat: "why would I want to do that ADA Novak?"

As the evening degenerated into a blur Casey felt a twinge of guilt as she flirted with the blonde detective. In many ways she was nothing like Olivia but the strength of character and subtle masculinity was enough her type to keep her more than interested.

Dani seemed to be responding with similar ardor, Casey thought as she blinked owlishly at the hand caressing her thigh. She looked up, Dani leaned forward and kissed her. The redhead opened her mouth in surprise which Dani seemed to take as an invitation and moved her tongue to caress Casey's. Her mouth tasted of stale beer and hard spirits - kissing her was nothing like kissing Olivia, nonetheless Casey responded enthusiastically as through the alcoholic haze she felt herself grow wet. after several minutes they pulled apart and looked around;

"You want to get out of here?" Dani asked breathlessly,

"Uh sure...I think my place is closer."

a warm feeling below her belly accompanied them as the tab was paid; the street was cold and Dani pulled Casey close as she shivered "it's only a couple of blocks" she said apologetically as they stumbled down the street.

After what seemed like an eternity they were outside the apartment she shared with Olivia. Stumbling through the dark Casey guided Dani to the bedroom, where she was pushed onto the bed. The detective pinned her arms above her head and teased with her tongue. the redhead was too drunk for teasing, twisted impatiently she freed a hand to grab Dani by the hair "Just do it - fuck me."

Casey awoke with a groan. Her mouth tasted like something furry had slept in it, and a pounding headache began to make its presence felt at her left temple.

She opened her eyes and squinted at the alarm clock which ticked over to 08:17, and pulled herself into an upright position which is when Casey realized she was naked. A hickey marred her pale breast like a brand and a flicker of fear struck her as she stared at Dani Beck tangled up in the sheets, strip of pubic hair made dark from the previous evening's exertions.

She quickly leapt out of bed and wrapped herself in a satin nightgown. Softly padding to the kitchen she stood over the sink "fuck fuck fuck!"

"Casey?"

She turned with a fixed smile "Good morning, coffee?"

Dani leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe without a shred of clothing on "I thought you might want to come back to bed..." her eyes narrowed seductively.

"Ahhhh I'd love to but I'm so hungover - I could puke at any moment."

The blonde grinned "come to think of it, I don't feel so great myself. Did you have any plans today?"

"Actually I have to meet Judge Donnelly for lunch so I'd better be getting ready..."

"Casey, it's not even 9 in the morning."

"Oh! did I say lunch? I meant brunch - 10am sharp!"

She walked quickly into the bathroom and locked the door.

Twenty minutes later Casey mustered her courage and left the bathroom to find Dani thankfully clothed, examining a framed photo on the bookshelf. She looked up and solemnly held the redhead's gaze "I see."

Casey felt the blush creep up her neck - it was a picture of her and Liv kissing.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Dani said curtly and stalked toward the door. She paused "That's Olivia Benson right?"

Casey nodded mutely.

The blonde opened the door before turning to deliver one last missive: "Don't worry, I won't out you." And she was gone.

Casey slid down the wall and watched her hands go blurry, eyes filling up with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! Thanks for the terrific feedback from chapter 1 :).**

**This next chapter is A/O and set during "Ghost" which is two years before chapter 1 - kind of a prequel I suppose, it's been floating around in my head for a good few months.**

Alex stood by the window gazing at the city lights "I missed the smell you know."

Olivia joined her by the window "the smell of garbage and diesel fumes?" she joked,

"I also missed your smell Liv..." Olivia glanced at the blonde as her stomach squirmed.

"Alex. I-"I'm seeing someone."

The silence became awkward.

"Sorry." Olivia added.

"No don't be sorry!" Alex said quickly "I shouldn't have been so forward."

Olivia smiled "I've never had a problem with your being forward. Drink?"

Alex nodded and turned back to the window, hiding her disappointment from the detective. she watched the reflection of Olivia move around the Hotel suite's kitchenette looking for glasses. she forced her gaze to the street below and attempted to get her thoughts in order. Olivia handed her the cool glass of wine and they moved to the lounges. The blonde chose the sofa while the brunette folded gracefully into the armchair. Olivia drew patterns in the condensation forming on the glass while thinking of what to say. In the first few months after Alex's sudden departure, this moment has been all Olivia wanted - fantasies are never awkward, she reflected bitterly.

"So..." Alex broke the uncomfortable silence; "what's her name?" she tried cheerfully,

"Oh. Uh Casey."

"...Casey Novak?"

"Yup..."

"My replacement?"

Olivia grinned sheepishly "I guess I have a type"

"Apparently so". Alex couldn't help smiling in return and the detective felt her chest constrict.

"did you see anyone after...you left?"

"there were a few guys, nothing serious. it's hard to be intimate when someone doesn't know your real name."

Olivia laughed and topped up their glasses.

The conversation became more relaxed as the wine disappeared.

Alex lay across the couch while Olivia rifled through the mini bar.

"we have...bourbon whiskey, rum, vodka, gin, regular whiskey and a champagne chaser."

"do you mind if I have the vodka?"

"Not at all ."

Olivia placed the small bottles on the coffee table . Alex's eyes flew open in surprise as Olivia grabbed her feet and swung them off the sofa so she could sit.

The two women spun the tops off their drinks and each took a swig. "Oh my God...:" Alex wheezed while Olivia opened the champagne and handed it to her laughing.

"We used to drink like this all the time! What happened?"

"Yes well if you remember I was sick as a dog after those nights drinking with you and Elliot."

"You won't be too sick tomorrow?"

"The smile fell from Alex's face and she took a long drink from the bottle "I don't care, I wouldn't have been able to sleep tonight anyhow."

Olivis placed a comforting arm around her shoulders as Alex wiped a hand across her eyes roughly; "anyway. Tell me about Casey."

Olivia smiled uncertainly "You a sure you want to know about her?"

"Of course Liv, if nothing else I'll always be your friend."

"Casey is.."

Olivia swept a hand through her hair and opened the whiskey, "The complete opposite to you, and I guess that's why I chose to be with her. "

Alex became acutely aware of how close they were on the sofa. Olivia's arm was still around her shoulders. Every point where the brunette was touching her became warm.

"Um. So she's a lesbian?" She managed.

"Yes."

"That must make it easier I guess,"

Olivia laughed "I guess."

They sat in silence.

Alex turned and felt the brunette kiss forehead. She lifted her head and met Olivia's lips with her own. Olivia felt heat in her groin for the first time in years and groaned as their kiss deepened. Alex shifted so she was on top of Olivia and ran her hands up the detective's toned stomach. Olivia arched her back obediently to allow Alex to pull her shirt off. It was soon evident the two-seater couch was too small for the 2 women, Olivia's neck was forced against the armrest to allow Alex access to her swollen nipples.

"This isn't working" she laughed breathlessly.

"Bed?"

"Yes."

Olivia covered her breasts with her hands shyly, making Alex's heart ache.

They sat side-by-side on the bed, again awkward. Alex took a deep breath and pulled Olivia to her for a passionate kiss. Olivia gently pushed Alex onto her back and straddled her leg - reveling in the feel of the blonde's tongue against her own, equally as insistent. She fumbled with Alex's fly and slipped a hand into her pants, groaning at the feel of her silky folds. Alex's eyes were narrowed in lust as she lifted her hips from the bed, pulled down her jeans and underwear to allow the detective to stroke her clitoris with long, slow strokes.

Alex bit her lip and moaned as Olivia lightly rubbed her, and cried out when she thrust two fingers deep inside causing the blonde to become wet once again. Olivia curled her fingers inside Alex, she felt the spasms indicating her lover was climaxing and pushed as deeply as she could - rewarded with the familiar clenching around her fingers. The blonde pulled Olivia's mouth back to her own and whispered breathlessly "I love you..."

The brunette looked into Alex's face and replied "I love you too."

"You ok?"

The detective lifted her head from Alex's breast and nodded "Yeah. I'm ok actually."

"Not...feeling guilty?"

Olivia moved an arm to support her head; "do you want me to feel guilty?"

"Of course not." She squirmed under Olivia's gaze, her face unreadable.

"Do you love Casey?" Alex whispered.

Olivia rolled onto her back and frowned in thought "I do love her."

She look a deep breath and continued: "But not the way I love you."

Alex felt tears start in her eyes and glanced away. The brunette's fingers guided her back to make eye contact.

"There's never been anyone else for me Al, you know that."

They kissed gently. Olivia could taste the salty tears on Alex's lips, her tongue flicked lightly against them. The blonde responded to the signal and touched her own tongue to the detective's. She felt Olivia's wetness against her thigh and groaned softly - smiling inwardly at the pressing response spreading across her flesh.

Dawn broke.

Olivia's alarm bleeped insistently and the two women stirred. Olivia woke first, and wondered why she had such a feeling of dread around her heart. She glanced over at the blonde and remembered with a sigh: today Alex was going back into witness protection.

Alex rolled over and smiled sadly at her lover; "time to get up?"

Olivia pulled her into a fierce embrace "If you ask me, I'll come with you..." She murmured chokingly .

"I would never ask you to do that." Alex kissed her neck and they held each other for several minutes before Olivia reluctantly sat up.

"I should shower."

"For Casey?" Alex finished bitterly, Olivia shot her a reproachful look and stalked out of the bedroom.

Alex felt ashamed and dressed slowly - hoping Olivia would return before she'd finished. With only make-up left to apply she knocked tentatively on the bathroom door and pushed it open to find Olivia still naked and towelling her hair. The blonde's breath caught - she stepped to the detective and trailed a finger down her wet chest.

"I'm sorry about before."

Olivia's gaze softened "that's alright."

Alex's eyes narrowed in lust as she drank in the sight of the slim athletic body, and pulled the brunette roughly against her.

Olivia struggled laughingly "Your clothes!" she protested.

"I don't care Liv," she breathlessly replied "I want you to fuck me."

Olivia became flushed. She allowed her hand to be guided under Alex's skirt, and felt her body respond to the damp panties her fingers pressed against.

They coupled frantically on the bathroom floor, on a carpet of damp clothes. After her shuddering climax, Alex regarded the red lines she had left marring Olivia's breasts with something like satisfaction; and reveled in the throbbing ache between her thighs from the brunette's rough thrusting.

Olivia checked her watch; "Fuck! We have to go to the courthouse right now!"

She grabbed her clothes from the floor and hurriedly pulled them on. Alex, feeling chastised, did the same - cringing as the damp material chafed her skin.

The cab ride was over to quickly. The driver pulled up in front of the courthouse steps, disturbing Alex from her thoughts. Olivia glanced around and furtively kissed the blonde one last time, before stepping out of the car. Alex prepared her cool exterior and followed suit. Any dismay she failed to hide would be taken as fear anyhow.


End file.
